Sky High: The TDI Way
by PinkKG
Summary: This is a crossover between Sky High and Total Drama Island! Rated T for safety. Includes cast list. Enjoy! It's basically Sky High, but wth TDI characters and stuff.
1. Cast list Must read!

Me: Hey everyone! This isn't a real chapter, just a cast list you can refer to when you're confused with who's who.

Duncan: Awesome I'm the fire guy!

Courtney: -eyeroll- This is so juvenile.

Me: Shut up Courtney! Nobody cares what you think!

Courtney: That's IMPOSSIBLE! EVERYONE LOVES ME!!!

ME: Suuuure they do Courtney. Duncan, you mind doing the disclaimer.

Duncan: -twitch- Neither Saga nor Pinky own TDI or Sky High. The only think they DO own is Saga owns her OC Audrey, and Pinky owns her OC Madi.

~Commentary by Saga aka kgeesy

Sky High-The TDI Way Cast List

Will Stronghold: Noah

Layla: Audrey

Zack: Trent

Magenta: Gwen

Ethan: Harold

Warren Peace: Duncan

"Lash": Katie

"Speed": Sadie

Gwen: Heather

Penny: Lindsay

Coach Boomer/ Sonic Boom: Chef Hatchet

Principal Powers: Chris

All-American Boy/Mr. Boy: Ezekiel

Mad Science Teacher: Izzy

Freeze Girl: Madison (Madi)

Larry: Cody

Nurse: Bridgette

Ron Wilson…Bus Driver: Owen

Jetstream/Josie: Courtney

Commander/Steve: Justin (read end of chap for explanation)

Six arm kid: DJ

Stitches: Beth

Acid Spit Kid: Leshawna

Shape-Shift Girl (guy in the real movie): Eva

Frozen Kid #1/Laser Eyes: Geoff

Frozen Kid #2: Tyler

Me: Courtney and Justin's roles…WE DON'T THINK THEY MAKE A GOOD COUPLE!!! WE PUT DUNCAN WITH PINKY'S OC! BESIDES COURTNEY AND JUSTIN COULD PASS FOR NOAH'S PARENTS BECAUSE THE HAVE THE SAME SKIN, HAIR, AND EYES! AND JUSTIN LOOKS LIKE THE TYPE TO HAVE SUPER STRENGTH AND COURTNEY HAS THAT POLE UP HER BUTT SO MAYBE SHE CAN FLY STRAIGHTER!!!! –pants-

Duncan: Geez…

Courtney: Uh…Okay stay tuned for the first chapter of Sky High: The TDI Way!!!


	2. First day of school part1

Sky High: The TDI way

(Pinkpokegal)

**Me: I finally got around to typing this, sorry for keeping you waiting! Just for a reminder if it's me typing Inuyasha and Kagome will be in my captions. As for Kgeesy her captions will have Duncan, Noah, Madi, and Audrey.**

**Inu: why are we here if we aren't in the story?!**

**Me: Because I said so**

**Inu: -_-**

**Kagome: I'm sure this'll be a great story!**

**Me: thank you Kagome!**

**Inu: Feh!**

**Kagome: Pinkpokegal doesn't own TDI or Sky high! She only owns Madi and Kgeesy owns Audrey**

**Me: now on to the story**

"In a world full of superheroes, there are two that stand above the rest. The Commander and Jetstream. His super strength makes him pretty much indestructible, and she has the power of super sonic flight along with the total mastery of one-armed combat.

By day they live as Justin and Courtney Stronghold the top real estate agents in the metropolis of Maxville. But whenever duty calls they are the Commander and Jetstream.

Me, I have my own names for them: Mom and Dad, that's me in the middle. You look at them and see the defenders of the world. All I see is my Dad wearing tights (shudder).

Don't get me wrong, it can be cool to have superhero parents. Like when mom picks up awesome takeout on her way home from work. On the other hand, living up to the family name means I'm suppose to save the world some day. I just have one small problem."

You see Noah in his room trying to lift weights, really small weights one on each end. Meanwhile in the kitchen…

"Exactly what we want to hear," Justin says into his cell and hangs up "Well, that was Burk Timmons and he's buying the Colonial Pines tares above asking no intenseness."

"Honey, I know that selling real estate is just our cover, but I think we're inline to win that sales trip to Hawaii." Courtney says enthusiastically

"We haven't been to Hawaii since King Kommanmio set off that volcano. Think of it Courtney, you, me, no exploding volcanoes," Justin says kissing her (EW) "I can feel the sand in my toes already." He kisses her again (EW).

"Noah is going to be down here any minute."

"Hey, it's his first day of school where is he?"

You see Noah marking out a day on his calendar. Above the music blaring in his room you hear Justin yell "Noah?"

Noah immediately gats more weights onto the lifting bar. "Noah?" Justin yells at the bottom of the stairs. And he starts up the stairs.

Noah, in the process of putting on more weights than average smashes his finger between two of them. "Ow." He says shaking his hand and tripping over the weight lifting seat.

"Come on buddy, let's get moving!" Justin says as he's going up the stairs he enters just as Noah utters "two hundred." He looks up to see Justin

"Oh, hi dad just trying to get a few sets in before school."

"Low weights, high rep. Good thinking, don't want to bulk up. Big day, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Noah, I just want you to know how proud I am that you'll be attending my alma mater, and someday following me into the family business."

"Real estate?"

"Right," Justin winked "Real estate."

~oOo~

Audrey walked through the door exclaiming "good morning Misses Stronghold!"

"Mornin'" said Courtney

"I saw that you had a few recyclables in the trash and took the liberty of moving them for you." Audrey said sitting at the kitchen table

"Thank you Audrey," Courtney said putting a plate in front of her "You hungry? I got plenty of eggs, bacon."

"No thanks, you know how my mom can communicate with animals? Apparently they don't like being eaten."

Courtney looked at her oddly for a moment "…How about some juice?"

"Great!"

Justin walked in and told Courtney "He's on his way." He noticed Audrey at the table as he was walking towards it.

"Hi Audrey."

"Good morning, _Commander_."

"Commander?"

Audrey motioned on her face to indicate he didn't have his glasses on.

"Oh, Thanks Audrey." He said putting them on and sitting down to look at the paper.

"I can't believe you and Noah are starting high school," Noah began to walk into the kitchen "Seems only yesterday you two where swimming naked in the kiddy pool." Courtney said

"Mom," Noah exclaimed "Hi Audrey."

A phone started to ring and Courtney went to go get her cell phone.

"Courtney it's the other one." Justin said pulling out a red cell phone

"Go," Justin said into the phone you can her mumbling on the other side "I see. Thank you mayor." He said closing the phone.

"There's trouble downtown. Big trouble….downtown." Justin told Courtney

"Aw, Shoot I really wanted to see Noah off to the Bus. I remember his first day of pre-school he wouldn't let go of my leg."

"Mom."

Courtney kissed his check

"Courtney." Justin called

"Oh Noah, Reminder. A lot of the Kids at Sky High will only have one super hero parent not two, so take it easy on them, ya know no showing off."

"Ah, Dad not to worry I'll keep it low key."

In the office room a cabinet was opening to revel a secret door with two poles going to the Secret Sanctum.

"Misses Rebarah, Courtney Stronghold. I'm going to need to reschedule that open house. Great." She closed her phone "Justin!" she yelled

"Gotta go." Justin told Noah and Audrey

They both slid down the poles and into the Secret Sanctum.

~oOo~

Audrey waved her hand in front of some dead plants in their window and they magically perked to life. Noah flipped on the mini TV in the kitchen to the news.

A news man was saying "Reports on the Situation downtown, lets check the picture with the News Chopper 5. Seems evil has struck the morning commute. Here's a hint, if you're traveling southwest on 115 you might want to think about taking an alternate routes. Hold on, this just in, the commander and Jetstream are on there way!"

It shows the Commander and Jetstream flying to downtown Jetstream carrying the Commander by holding his arms.

"You sure he'll be okay, what if he forgets his lunch?"

"Courtney, Courtney you got to stop babying the boy!"

"Your right, your right."

They got to the Giant robot

"Left, left! Circle back around!"

"I'm on it!"

"Release!"

"Launch!"

The Commander fell threw the air and landed on the robot forcing the robot down.

"And the robot goes down! He's plucking a souvenir from another successful battle. What a team, The Commander and Jetstream, what would we do without them?"

Noah turned off the TV "They're good."

~oOo~

They began to walk to the bus stop.

"Now I know it's just our first day but I already can't wait to graduate and start saving mankind… and women kind …and animal kind." Audrey said

"And the rainforest." Noah pointed out

"Of course!" she exclaimed

"Hello kids!" an old lady called out to them

"Hi misses Kibitche!" they called to her

"I just feel really good about this year." Audrey said as they got to the bus stop

"Yea should be great."

The bus pulled up and a chubby bus driver opened the bus door. And said "good morning."

"Is this the bus to Sky High?" Noah asked

"Shh! What, are you crazy," he said and shut the bus door "Guess you want every villain in the neighborhood to know we're here!"

"No, No sorry."

"What's your name freshman?"

"Um...Noah Stronghold."

The bus driver gulped "The son of the Commander and Jetstream?"

Noah nodded

"Everyone, check it out its Noah strong hold! The son of Commander and Jetstream," He hugged him practically picking him up in the process "I'm Owen Wilson Sky High bus driver. Wow this is so awesome! I mean it's just so…"

"awesome." The kids on the bus finished

"Yes! Woo Hoo!" he put Noah down "You two up, the seat behind me goes to Noah." He said pointing to a dorky red-headed guy (Harold) and a Goth looking girl.

"It would be my honor, Gwen get up!"

"Why, he only needs one seat." She said plainly

"So he can sit with his girlfriend, Gosh!"

"Audrey, no she's just my friend." Noah said

"Yea, Totally, He's like my brother."

"Well in that case, Hi I'm Cody." This geeky guy said to her dramatically she shuddered.

The bus began to move and Noah went to sit in the back

"Yo, Noah! Hey how you doin Audrey?" Trent said as he and Noah did a hand shake

"How was your summer?" Noah asked as he sat next to Trent and Audrey sat across from them.

"To be honest, it was tough man, t-u-p-h. I mean I was seriously sweating, and my dad goin 'Trent I powered up before I started shaving.' And here's me dude, half way through August and zip."

"Oh, so you don't have any powers?"

"Dude, do think I'd even show up today if that happened? No, no woke up a few days ago and BANG!"

Before Noah could say anything everyone heard fake guitar sound coming from the front of the bus

"Dodololololoooo! Wah Wah! Dododolododolo Wah Wah!"

"Cody shut up!"

"That's great so what is it?" Noah asked trying to ignore Cody

"You gotta wait and see like everybody else, but its awesome man, its awesome."

The bus lurched forward as it came to a stop.

"Sorry man!" Owen said "That's everyone." He switched his hat and tore off a piece of his sleeve that covered a patch which had the Sky High emblem. "Next stop, Sky High!"

Owen drove the bus to what looked like a bridge that was under construction. Audrey was getting worried

"Where are we?" she asked

Suddenly seatbelts came across everyone and safety bars appeared.

"Hang on back there man, we're going off road." Owen exclaimed

The sign on the side of the bus changed from High School bus to Sky High school bus. Owen brought some plane-like control panels into view.

"Here we go man!" Owen said right before the 'road ends' sign flipped down and the bus fell off the edge of the bridge.

"Woo Hoo!" Owen yelled happily

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" the kids screamed in terror holding the seats in front of them for dear life.

In the middle of their fall the bus stopped popped out wings and rocket launchers and flew up into the sky the kids where now screaming as you would on a roller coaster.

"Pfft, freshmen!" Owen exclaimed

Then Sky High came into view, a school floating in the air.

"There she is, Sky High. Kept aloft be the latest anti-gravitational propulsion, she is in constant motion as a precaution against those who might other wise might have nefarious plans. Her location is supplied to only a handful of highly qualified individuals, such as myself. Owen Wilson. Bus driver." Owen explained

They where going in for a landing, although Owen said "Smooth and easy man." The landing was really bumpy "Sorry man."

Owen opened the doors to let the kids out "Word of advise, don't miss the bus man, because the bus waits for no one. Except for you Noah Stronghold, ya ever runnin late or running early or just wanna talk." He said handing Noah a business card which said 'Own Wilson, bus driver' and his number on it. "Give me a call man!"

"Thanks Owen."

"Seriously."

~oOo~

They walked up to their new high school, it seemed huge. They saw two girls fly over their heads and land like it was normal. They saw two guys they'd soon know to be Geoff and Tyler walk up to a girl they'd know as Madi, Geoff shoot lasers from his eyes and hit Madi's butt. In return she froze the both of them with her hands and walked off. Some kid in the background yelled "yea freeze girl!"

They turned to see a bunch of blond headed cheerleaders who all looked the same chanting:

'Hello freshmen don't be shy, welcome newbies to Sky High!

Juniors, seniors, all the rest, we're back to school… Oh yeah Sky is the best!' Then one by one all but one of the cheerleaders got smaller and absorbed into one girl (She can clone herself) "Yeah!" she cheered

"Oh my gosh, I totally hate that cheer." A chubby girl told her skinny friend next to her

"Oh my gosh, me too! I have a great idea, why don't you go round up the freshmen Sadie?"

"Oh, that is such a good idea Katie!" Sadie said as she ran at supper speed around the freshmen making them huddle together. "Hello freshmen, your attention please!" Sadie said as Katie stretched over to them "Hi like, I'm Katie and this is Sadie, and as representatives of the Sky High welcoming committee…" Katie started "We'd like, be happy to collect that fifteen dollar new student fee." Sadie finished

"There was nothing about a new student fee in the hand-book, Gosh." Harold said


	3. First day of school part2

Me: My first chappie, whoop whoop!

Audrey, Duncan, and Madi: Whoop whoop!

Noah: -sarcastically- Whee…

Me: -imitating Charlie the Unicorn- You're like a constant downer, huh?

Noah: -.-

Audrey: She's right, you know…

Noah: Way to be supportive.

Audrey: -shrug- I state the facts. If you ate sugar more often you'd be a lot less boring.

Duncan: How can you eat so much and still stay skinny?

Audrey: I have a high metabolism.

Madi: DISCLAIMER TIME!!! Neither Saga nor Pinky own TDI or Sky High. Saga owns Audrey and Pinky owns me, Madi!

Duncan: On with the story!

Previously…

"Hi like, I'm Katie and this is Sadie, and as representatives of the Sky High welcoming committee…" Katie started. "We'd like, be happy to collect that fifteen dollar new student fee." Sadie finished.

"There was nothing about a new student fee in the handbook, gosh." Harold said.

"Ok, girls, very funny. I'll take it from here." A voice said as a girl walked over to the group of freshmen. She had long black hair down her back and slanted hazel eyes.

"Hey everybody, I'm Heather Grayson, your student body president. I know you're all going to love it here…" Heather continued cheerfully telling them about the school.

Noah didn't notice what she was saying. He was too busy staring at her.

"And if you follow these few simple rules, I promise you will not fall of the edge of the school." Heather giggled. "Now please follow me inside for orientation."

As they started for the school, Noah said to Audrey, "What rules?"

"Weren't you listening?" she replied.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Heather brought them all to the gym. It looked pretty much like your average gym, with bleachers and wooden floors with the school emblem painted on it. The students ducked as a bright white beam of light flew over their heads and landed at the podium in front of them. A man in his mid-thirties with black hair popped out and the light faded. "Good morning dudes, I'm Principal McClain, and on behalf of all the staff and faculty and that stuff, welcome to Sky High." he said. "YEAH!" Trent burst out. The Principal gave him a look before going on… "In a few minutes, you will go through power placement and your own heroic journey will begin."

"Power placement?" Noah asked.

"Sounds fascist." Audrey said doubtfully.

"Power placement. It decides where you go." Harold explained.

"Yea, the hero track or the loser track." Gwen put in.

"T-there's a loser track?" Noah said.

"I believe the preferred term is 'hero support' GOSH!" Harold told him.

"For now, good deeds and good luck dudes, and may your adventure begin." Principal McClain finished. He walked away from the podium, raised his arms dramatically, and yelled, "Comets away!"

When nothing happened, he muttered, "Oh crap! I mean, Comets away, dude!" and he flew away as a beam of light, just as he had entered. As the students turned to watch him leave, they saw a tall, scary looking African-American guy standing there wearing a coach outfit and holding a clip board. "All right freshman listen up!" he said. The floor beneath him rose up to a platform. "I'm Coach Hatchet; some of you may know me as Sonic Boom. Here's how power placement's gonna work: You'll step up here and show me your power. Then I'll decide whether you have potential as a hero or a _wimpy little sidekick_." Coach Hatchet went on. "Now there were some whiner babies last year that would complain about their placement so I'll tell you one thing: MY WORD IS LAW! SO NO WHINER BABIES! GOT IT FRESHMEN?"

All the freshmen muttered a reply.

"I said: GOT IT?!?!" He yelled with his sonic voice.

"YES COACH HATCHET!" all the freshmen shouted back.

"Go time!" he blew his whistle and a little stepladder appeared leading up to the platform.

"You, what's your name?" he said, pointing at Cody, the guy who was hitting on Audrey on the bus.

"C-Cody…" he stammered.

"Come up here, freshman!"

While Cody walked up, Audrey whispered, "What's humiliating him in front of everyone going to prove? This is _so_ unfair."

"If life were to suddenly get fair, I doubt it would happen in High School." Noah replied. Cody turned around and faced the group. He yelled this tough guy yell and turned into some big rock creature. Coach Hatchet seemed unimpressed as he pressed a button on the remote he was holding and said, "car."

I giant old car fell from the ceiling. Cody grabbed it and held it above his head effortlessly. "Hero!" Coach Hatchet said, now impressed.

"So that kids good? I'm better." Trent said to Noah as he walked up to the platform. "Did I CALL YOU UP HERE FRESHMAN?" Coach asked him.

"Name's Trent. Try not to drop your clipboard." Trent clapped his hands dramatically and held them out.

"Any day now, superstar." Coach said.

"I'm doing it." Trent looked at him like he was stupid.

"Doing what?"

"I'm _glowing_."

"I DON'T THINK SO!" Coach Hatchet said.

"Well, it's easier to see in a dark room. You could uh…turn off the lights; cup your hands around your eyes…"

"Sidekick!"

"But uh…" Trent began.

"SIDEKICK!!!" Coach Hatchet used his sonic voice, sending Trent flying into the bleachers.

"YOU, FRONT AND CENTER!" he said to Harold. Harold walked up to the platform.

"Can I start off by saying what an honor…" Harold began.

"Is your power butt-kissery, freshmen?" Coach asked.

"Very funny, sir…"

"SHUT UP AND POWER UP!"

"R-right away sir!" Harold said.

He turned to face the class and suddenly melted into a puddle of liquid the same shade of blue as his shirt.

Coach leaned down. "Pretty impressive…FOR A POPSICLE! SIDEKICK!"

As time goes on…

A big guy named DJ grew two extra arms on either side of his body, giving him six total arms.

"Hero!"

0O0O

A girl dressed in green and red jumped into the air, did a flip, and landed as a giant bouncy ball.

"Side-KICK!" Coach Hatchet kicked her away.

0O0O

Coach Hatchet watched as a girl they would soon know as Leshawna arched back and spit. It landed on a pillar.

"Super spit? Sidekick."

"Uh, honey, take a better look." Leshawna tapped him on the shoulder and pointed to the pillar the spit had landed on. Half of it was already disintegrated.

"Acid spit. Hero!" Coach Hatchet corrected the mistake on his clipboard.

0O0O

A tough-looking Russian girl named Eva's appearance suddenly shifted until she was identical to Coach Hatchet.

"Hero, and a handsome one at that." Coach Hatchet slapped her on the back and she walked down.

"Grim girl, let's go." He motioned to Gwen. She approached him with an expression that showed she wasn't scared of him.

"What's your power?"

"I'm a shape-shifter."

"Okay, shift."

Gwen crouched on the ground and shrunk into a guinea pig. The fur was the same color of her hair: black with teal streaks.

"A guinea pig?"

"Yep!" Gwen replied in a chipmunk-ish voice.

"Not even a swarm of guinea pigs?"

"Uh…no."

"Sidekick." Coach Hatchet imitated her squeaky voice.

"Bite me." Gwen walked off stage still in guinea pig form.

"You, flower child, let's go." Coach pointed at Audrey.

"Uh, I believe in only using my powers when the situation demands it." Audrey said.

"Well you're in luck. This is the situation, I'm demanding it."

"But to participate in this test would be to support a flawed system. I think the whole hero-sidekick thing only serves to-" Coach Hatchet cut Audrey off.

"Let me get this straight: are you _refusing_ to show me your powers?"

"Well it's more complicated than that, I mean-"

"SIDEKICK!" he silenced her with his sonic voice.

At that moment, the bell rang.

"Alright freshmen, we'll pick up right after lunch. Starting with _you_." Coach Hatchet pointed at Noah.

At lunch…

As Noah, Audrey, Harold, Trent, and Gwen were holding their lunch trays and looking for a place to sit, Trent was going on about power placement. "That wasn't cool man. Hatchet's gonna regret making me a sidekick someday. It'll be dark, he'll be all alone, walking to his car, and he'll drop his keys, and I won't glow to help him find them." As they passed a table, Coach Hatchet stood up and said, "YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH ME FRESHMAN?"

"N-no!" Trent said nervously.

"No WHAT?"

"No _sir_."

Suddenly Coach Hatchet turned back into Eva. "Just messing with you, _sidekick_." She snickered.

"You're not supposed to use your powers outside of gym, GOSH!" Harold called after her as she walked off.

As the five freshmen sat down at their own table, Noah said, "Am I crazy or is that guy looking _right_ at me?"

He was referring to a kid behind him. He was all by himself at the table. He had black hair with a lime green mohawk, about five different face piercings, a spiked dog collar and a black shirt with a skull on it. He wore a menacing look on his face that said _I'm going to kill you_.

"Dude…that's Duncan Peace." Trent said.

"_That's_ him?" Audrey asked.

"Yeah."

"I've heard about him. His mom's a hero and his dad's a villain. They're in battle."

"Where do I fit in this?" Noah asked.

"Your Dad busted his dad. Quadruple life sentence." Harold informed him.

"No chance of parole till _after_ his third life." Gwen added.

"Great." Noah said sarcastically. "It's my first day of Sky High and I've already got an archenemy. Is he still looking?"

Audrey glanced behind them. "Nope."

"No?" Noah asked.

"No."

Noah hesitantly looked behind his back. Duncan was still glaring at him with that menacing look.

"I thought you said he wasn't looking!"

Trent, Audrey, and Noah were walking down the hall together after they finished their lunch. While Trent and Audrey were engaged in a conversation, Noah kept quiet. He didn't really have much to say anyways. When they turned a corner, Noah bumped right into Heather.

"Noah Stronghold." Heather said, smiling.

"Aha, mind reader!" Noah said.

"No, nametag." Heather said, pointing to the nametag he was wearing.

"Right…uh, these are my friends, Trent and…"

"Audrey." Heather finished his sentence for him. "I'm Heather. I _love_ your skirt!" she said.

"Thank you."

"So how's power placement going?" Heather directed her question at Noah.

"Uh…great!"

"I'm not surprised. Hey, I need a freshman for homecoming committee, if you're interested we could talk about it over lunch sometime." Heather gave him one of her radiant smiles.

"I eat lunch." Noah said.

Heather laughed. "How cute is he?" she said to Trent and Audrey. "Well I guess I'll see you guys around." Heather walked off.

As Audrey and Trent continued down the hall, Audrey said, "I don't really think she liked my skirt."

Noah watched Heather leave and started to walk off. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going and accidentally bumped into someone. He looked up and saw the menacing face of Duncan Peace glaring at him. Freaked out, Noah hurried off, the bell ringing as he made his way to the gym.

At power placement…

Noah stood awkwardly in front of everyone. Unsure of what to do, he walked over to Coach Hatchet and whispered something to him. "WHAT? DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR POWER IS?" Coach Hatchet exclaimed.

"Uh…"

"Oh I get it. Messing with the Coach. Just like your old man. Car!" he pressed the button on his remote and the same old car from Cody's power placement fell from the ceiling. Noah hit the ground just in time to avoid being crushed by the car. "Are you crazy?" he said from underneath the car. "I don't have super strength."

Coach Hatchet pressed a button and a giant metallic claw extended out from the ceiling and picked up the car. Noah stood up and brushed himself off. "Oh I get it. You're a flyer, just like your mom. Why didn't you just say so?" Coach Hatchet said. He pressed a different button and the piece of floor Noah was standing under sprung up and sent him flying across the room into the bleachers. _Ow…I think I broke something_ Noah thought. Everyone rushed over to him, gasping.

"Kid, come on, stop messing around. I don't have all day. What's your power?"

This was the moment when Noah was going to humiliate himself in front of the entire freshmen class. "I don't _have_ one." he said.

"Stronghold….SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDEKICK!" Coach Hatchet let out a hugely sonic yell that it was heard through the entire school, broke the mirrors in the girls bathroom, and shattered the glass of the windows on Owen's newly washed bus.

In the Nurses office…

The Nurse, Bridgette, tapped Noah's knee with one of those knee-tapping things. She was a woman in her early twenties, with thick blonde hair in a ponytail and light green eyes. Noah was holding an icepack to his head. "You haven't told my dad yet, have you?" he asked.

"Like I wanna be the one to tell the Commander his son has no powers. Ha!" Bridgette hit her head with the knee tapper. "Yea right! Let me take a closer look at you." She backed up and blinked a couple of times. Her eyes projected laser vision laser thingies that showed the bones in Noah's chest. "Well, nothing seems to be broken."

"Except for me having my powers." Noah put in irritably.

Bridgette held out a bowl of lollipops. "Maybe you're just a late bloomer. You could get one power, or both." Noah took one of the lollipops and she set them back down. "Your mother's flying or your father's super strength."

"But when?"

"Well….kids that get bitten by radioactive insects or fall into vats of toxic waste usually have their powers show up the next day……or they die. But kids who inherit their powers? Impossible to say." She took off her doctor's coat and hung it up on a coat hook.

"But I will get them……right?" Noah asked.

"Many sidekicks are the offspring of one super parent…" she held up a lollipop. "And one ordinary parent." She held up a popsicle stick, those thick kinds that doctors and nurses like to jam down your throat. "But there are rare cases: _rare_ yet not unheard of," she took the lollipop he had and replaced it with the popsicle stick. "Where the child of two superpower parents…" she motioned to the two lollipops now in her hands. "Never requires…any powers….whatsoever…."

"There are? Like who?" Noah asked.

"Well, I only know of one. Owen Wilson, bus driver. There he is." She motioned to the window. Outside, Owen was doing some weird ninja moves with a broom, only to accidentally knock out one of the few windows that hadn't completely shattered, just cracked all over.

_So I'm going to be stuck as a bus driver all my life?_ Noah thought bitterly.

Me: End of chappie!

Audrey: Already?

Me: Are you kidding that was a long chapter!

Duncan: Perfect characterization of me!

Madi: -yawns and falls asleep on couch-

Me: Well we're all tired here, and the chapters over, so goodnight everyone!

Noah: Don't forget to read and review!


	4. Author's note READ IF YOU WANT THIS FF!

Author's note

Sorry to disappoint that this isn't a real chapter, it'll be removed as soon as the next chapter goes up.

I'm SOO sorry that we haven't been updating this story, we just put it in the back of our minds, plus we kind of went on a TDI strike since TDA was so lame they ruined it! But it's mostly my fault since it was my turn to update * lowers head in shame* So I've decided to re-start on this project and make the next chapter! HAZA! But I need your help, unless we get 10 more reviews out of you people we **wont** continue this Fan fiction! It's a pretty big pain in the but to make these chapters, you have no idea! So if you want to see this fan fiction survive PLZ ten more reviews (that's not that many people!)

~Pinky


	5. The Secret Sanctum & Hero Support

Chapter 3: The Secret Sanctum & Hero Support 

**Me: well this is LONG over due. I'm not going to ramble, since it's all in the author's note.**

**Inuyasha: you BOTH are lazy bums**

**Me: -_- I should kick you out of my captions, I have other options ya' know!**

**Inuyasha: whatever**

**Me: Hoping you would say that, this is Axel he's replacing you**

**Axel: Sup'**

**Inuyasha: You think you can take MY job?**

**Axel: -_-'the disclaimer is the same**

"A three and a half bath Victorian with original crown molding? You bet we'd love to take a look, how's…" Courtney said into the phone while Justin set the robot 'souvenir' on the table as a centerpiece and started to polish it with a table napkin he swiped.

Courtney took the phone away from her ear "When are we briefing the president on super villain infiltration at the IRS?" She asked Justin

"President," He thought for a moment "Be Monday."

She put the phone back to her ear "Tuesday? Great. No. Thank you, Linda." She told her client and hung up the phone to see Justin messing with the wires sticking out of both sides of the robotical sphere.

"Hon, dinner's almost ready could you stop playing with your robot and Help set the table?" She asked him just as Noah came in the door

"Sure," He replied, upon seeing Noah he said "Oh there he is!"

"Hey!" Courtney said enthusiastically

"Man of the hour!"

"Yea, how'd it go?" She asked referring to his first day of (Sky) High school

"Ummm…Dad we need to talk." He said nervously

"You mean a little hero to hero talk? I…" he looked at Courtney "Think I know just the place. Come on" He said walking off towards the study

"Hon." Courtney said holding his robot souvenir. He turned and she tossed it to Justin, who caught it easily with a metallic thud.

~oOo~

Noah shut the doors to the study, "Ok so dad…" He said starting his 'no powers' speech that'd he'd been thinking about up until this moment

"Oh this isn't the place, Noah" Justin said cutting him off "This," He turned a picture hanging on the wall into a hand pad, the key to the secret sanctum. "Is the place."

Noah had a shocked look on his face, "No way, the _Secret Sanctum_."

Justin chuckled "You know I'll never forget my first day of Sky High. Your grandfather finally trusted me enough to give me the key to _his_ Secret Sanctum. Course in those days we still used keys."

Noah chuckled and rolled his eyes jokingly.

"Go ahead son, I already added your biometrics this morning."

Noah looked at him and he nodded, he walked over and almost touched his hand to the hand pad when,

"Oh Noah," Noah lowered his hand. "One more thing, of course you must never, ever bring anyone into the Secret Sanctum. That's why it's called a Secret….Sanctum."

"I would never." Noah said

"Go for it." Justin said backing up a few steps

Noah put his hand up to the pad, which scanned his palm and blinked a light and made a smaller light turn green. Then a fake bookshelf gave way to an empty space with two firefighter poles leading to the Secret Sanctum. Justin Motioned Noah to slide down the pole then hesitated.

"Oh wait," he said stopping him with his hand on his shoulder "this one's mine, Noah. You can use Mom's"

"Sorry" He replied as they both slid down the poles into the Secret Sanctum

"No way," Noah said looking around in awe "You have a pool table?"

"How about a pinball machine?" They both laughed

"Man." Noah said impressed

"Ok let's see where do I start," Justin said looking around "I don't know, Over here we got Mom's stuff. Scientific equipment, gadgetry and what not." He said referring to the high tech computers; he didn't notice Noah walking off to look down the hall.

"Noah?" He said looking around for a second "Oh, yea." he said walking over to where Noah was. "All our greatest battles, our finest moments. Ticranium's head, XO's number one bug bot."

"And this is a…." Noah said pointing to a huge gun looking thing

"Royal Pain's Pacifier. Now that was a great day Noah, The first time your mom and I ever teamed up to fight evil doers. Soon as she came smashing through the window I knew she was the one for me. Ah, I wish you could've seen us we were fantastic!" He said remembering the time "Royal pain got his and I got the Pacifier." Noah reached out to touch it only to have Noah grab his hand and lower it "and this is my proudest possession." Implying for him not to touch it.

"It's amazing, what's it do?"

"No idea." Justin said bluntly "So this is it, it's all down here. Our story, your mom and me of … well kicking butt and taking names. Now it's time for a new chapter in the story," he said as he flicked down a name plate that said 'Noah Stronghold' on an empty 'souvenir' stand "The three of us, fighting crime together side by side." Noah looked at him "By side." He concluded "Now what was it you wanted to tell me about?" he asked referring to his speech he had started in the study

"Ummm…" he hesitated trying to think of something to say "That I'm gonna kick your butt at pool." He said faking a smile

"Oh, we'll see about that!" Justin said touching his hand to another hand scanner pad so a self of pool sticks came down from the ceiling "Choose your weapon surge." He said picking a pool stick and grabbing the triangle. Noah choose a pool stick and his dad rushed to the table saying "I'll break!" excitedly

Meanwhile while they where playing pool the robot head began to glow, and two people appeared in a dark room watching their movements from a large screen.

"You're right, he took it home! Hey, he's got the ego the size of a giant robot!" A small girl said in an annoying voice and began laughing until the second person grabbed her throat "Uncle, uncle, uncle!"

~oOo~

Noah walked out of his window and onto a stretch of roof that night and sat down, putting his arms around his knees and thinking. A tree grew behind him and Audrey stood on one of its branches.

"Hey, Audrey." He said as she stepped onto the roof

"Hey" she replied as the tree shrunk back to its original size, she came and sat next to him "So where were you after school, I was worried." She asked

"I got stuck in the nurse's office," He sighed "and the news just keeps getting better and better. Turns out I may never get my powers." He told her

She made a face "How'd your dad take it?" she asked biting her lip

He didn't say anything and she kept looking at him "What was I suppose to do? He showed me the Secret Sanctum."

"You have to tell them."

He laughed "My parents are the greatest superheroes on the planet, everyone expects greatness from me."

"Well you are great."

"Thanks." He said glumly

"Ok, so you're a sidekick. It's not the end of the world. When life gives you lemons…" she said holding her hand out for the fruit she was growing from the nearest tree, which she picked and handed to him

"Make apple juice?" He said amusedly seeing the apple in her hand instead of a lemon

She made a pout-like face "I can't make lemons. I don't know what it is"

"Yea but see, no you have an awesome power. And you could have made hero easily."

"I'm not into labels."

"But why would you choose to be a sidekick?"

"Because, I think the whole thing is stupid. Dividing people into groups like that, I mean what is this?"

"High School?" He said cheekily to which Audrey bumped him with her shoulder and he did the same back.

~oOo~

All the kids where talking among themselves when the teacher walked in, he was very pale and wore a greenish beanie hat with a fluff ball of the same color at the end.

"Good morning class!"

"Good morning." The class muttered

"Welcome to Hero Support," He said motioning to the black board which said 'welcome to hero support' "My name is…" He said walking behind a chalkboard on wheels "All American Boy!" He said now in a red white and blue costume as he jumped on top of his desk and did a pose. All the kids looked at him but said nothing; there was a cough in the background. Harold and Trent looked at each other both had faces that where generally impressed.

"Course now a days I just go by my Mr. Boy." He said getting off the desk, to which his knees made a loud popping sound and he pulled off his blue mask.

Noah and Audrey gave each other a look like _this guy is nuts_

"But this year it's going to be my privilege to help you become the very best hero support that you can be." He continued "Without Hero Support, why there wouldn't be any heroes. Alright there probably would be heroes, but they'd be very lonely. Very lonely heroes indeed. And…yes?" he stopped seeing Trent's hand in the air.

"Yea, um. When do we pick our names and costumes? Because I call debs on Tubular Trent." He said which made everyone look at him with a _lame-O…_ face.

"Well you don't get to pick, on graduation day you'll be assigned to your hero and then he…or she," To which Audrey nodded "Will uh, decide what you will be called and what you will wear. I think this is mostly done in an attempt to avoid clashing colors. That's why when I was paired with," he pulled down a poster of himself with him and the Commander to which the class 'oohed' "With the Commander red, white, and blue it was. Which for me is a very good thing because as you can see, blue really makes my eyes pop. Very dramatic. " he said referring to his blue mask which he wore around his eyes

Noah raised his hand "Excuse me; um I didn't know you worked for the Commander."

"I worked _with_ the Commander, we were a team. Mr.," He checked his attendance sheet on his clipboard "Mr.….Stronghold," he looked on it again "Stronghold? You Justin's son?"

"Yea."

"And he never, he never mentioned me? To you?"

"I don't think so."

"Makes sense, that makes perfect sense because the Commander doesn't have time to sit around flipping through scrapbooks…that I took the time to make for him…No the Commander's gotta be out there saving the world! With your mom! Your mom…did she ever mention me?"

"Uh,"

Suddenly the room's lights went out,

"Incoming!" Mr. Boy yelled then there was an explosion sound

When the cost was clear a strange greenish glow came from the back of the room.

"Huh, look he _does_ glow." Gwen said amusedly pointing her thumb back at Trent, the kids turned to look at him

"I told you."

A woman with an enlarged head with red corkscrews for hair in a lab coat and a student with pink streaks in her hair wearing a crazy colored skirt and a tee-shirt came in carrying flash lights.

"Greetings," the teacher said and the lights came back on "Little miss-fire in the mad science lab, no need to panic." She said with a kind of psychotic tone of voice

"Unless you're a single cell organism" The girl which they'd latter learn was the 'freeze girl' from the first day said remembering something from the lesion.

"Mrs. Medulla, we here in Hero Support are trained never to panic." said clinging to an air pipe on the ceiling which shifted and he fell, hitting his desk and his head landing in the trash can. To which all the kids laughed. "My bad."

"I'll go get the nurse!" The girl said "Unless, she's injured." She said quickly going out of the room Mrs. Medulla slowly backed out of the classroom with a goofy smile on her face.

~oOo~

Noah was wearing a white utility belt, he pushed a button and an arrow shot up and caught in the ceiling, a rope was attached to it. And it automatically was lifting him up to the ceiling.

Mr. Boy Wrote English for Hero Support: 1) 'Holy _, _Man!

All the students where writng notes copieing the board.

Trent was trying out the arrow bit on the utility belt, although he kept swinging his legs. Then it kind of lowered him a bit then the arrow came out of the ceiling dropping him to the ground with a thud. Noah and Audrey went to help him get up

In the Science lab Mrs. Medulla had several glowing rocks at her desk, each a differnet color, each had a glass dome over them. She lifted the glass dome above the green one, to which Gwen and Audrey who where lab partners fainted. Mrs. Medulla chuckled to herslef and put the dome back, then for fun lifted it again. To which Trent fainted which left Noah standing there looking at the place Trent had fallen.

Gwen's turn with the utility belt, only this time when she pressed a button and a net came out and landed on top of who was sitting on his desk observing the class. The class was certainly amused.

Noah, Trent, Audrey, Harold, and Gwen were walking to the busses to go home, the frozen kids; Geoff and Tyler, where still frozen on the front lawn of the school which all of the m looked at the two as they passed. Gwen went up and tapped on the ice, which was still solid which came back with icy clanking souds and then walked off.

Harold was trying to put the utility belt on when he accidentally set off the inflata-boat which landed and inflated automatically right on 's desk. Lifted his coffee he had in his hand as it covered his desk an knocked his lamp off his desk.

The bus drove off the 'unfinished bridge' and was flying through the air, the kid all had their hands in the air screaming with delight. Noah was sitting there calmly smiling.

The class was in the gym, and there was a metal foldable changing room with the Sky High emblem on it opened up. Mr. Boy walked in in his normal attire and walked out in his 'American Boy' costume saying "change and pose!" as he posed aat the end of the metal contraption. "Now you, go!"

Audrey walked in and came out in blue and white tennis looking out fit and posed cutely, Noah walked in and came out in cool looking gym/running clothes and did a superman pose, gwen walked in and came out in the same gym/tennis clothes as Audrey and shruged not doing a pose, Harold walked in and came out in the same gym clothes as Noah plus his orange gheto hat and made a gangster pose. Then Trent walked in and came out in only his boxers. The class laughed, "Go back." Mr. Boy told him which he did walking back embarressed.

~oOo~

In Noah's living room him. Audrey, Harold, Trent, and Gwen where all doing Hero Support homework. Noah was reading a question out loud.

"Kay, number one. A Radioactive zombie is charging at your hero, do you hand him: A) a silver tipped crossbow, B) a wooden spike, C) a…" but Trent cut him off

"Yea, yea that's so weak man. I'm already holding this crossbow, why can't I just shoot him myself?"

They all looked at him, "Beacuase we're Hero _Support_. And if you're hero askes you for a crossbow, you hand it to him. Gosh." Harold told him

"Or her." Audery added

"By the way Trent, you can't kill a zombie. Only re-kill em'" Harold informed

"Or her." Audery added again

" So if you kid's are all here, who's out there saving the world?" the Commander said just getting in the door still in his coustume, Trent and Harold looked totally stoked to meet the Commander himself.

"Dad," Noah said faking a smile "Why are you home so early?" his face falling

"After I stoped the super dome from colapsing I was watching the game and I got to thinking, It's been while since me and Noah tossed the old pigskin around. So I thought I'd hustle back home, but I see you and Audrey have already made some new friends" He said looking at them oddly

Harold got up and extended his hand "It's an honor to meet you Sir,"

The Commander shook his hand "What's your name and what's your power?" he asked

"I'm Harold, and I melt." He told him

"Ok." Justin said when an odd tone

Trent stood up and shook his hand "Trent, I glow."

"I see," Justin said

Gwen stood up "Gwen, I shape shift." She told him this sparked his interest

"Shape shift?" he asked enthusicasticlly

"Into a Guenie Pig." She finished

His face fell "Great." He looked at them all odd "Greaat, Great. Great! He said perking up fakily each time "Really great, well I make a mean tuna fish sandwhich. Anybody want one?" he offered

They all said no, "Pleasure meeting everyone." He said walking to the kitchin where he began to make his sandwhich

Naoh walked in opening the frige looking for a drink.

" Ah, there a good buch of kids Noah."

"Yea." Noah replied grabbing two bottles of soda

"Gotta ask you somethin though, does, does that one kid actually, you know glow?"

"Sometimes." He said shrugging

'They have really lowerd the bar for super heros at that school since I went there." He said while spredding mayonase on his sandwich

"Well uh, actually he's a sidekick."

"Oh, well that makes sence."

"Yea, Actually they're _all_ sidekicks."

He paused looking for something to say "Good for you son, Kid of you're stature hanging out with a buch of sidekicks. As a freshman, I didn't have the guts. And I can only imagine what your grandfather whould have said, had I brought some of them home."


	6. The truth

"You know Dad, there's nothing wrong with being a sidekick…" Noah started nervously.

"Of course not. I had one once, saved my life too. What was his name again…?" Justin pondered.

"So…then there wouldn't be anything wrong if I happened to be a sidekick?"

"Eh, sure." Justin added some mustard to his sandwich. "Could you hand me that mayonnaise?"

As Noah handed his Dad the jar, he continued "Well that good…cause I…I am…" Noah stumbled over his own sentence.

"Am what?" Justin asked cluelessly, most likely more preoccupied with the sandwich making that was taking place.

"A sidekick."

"Who is?"

"…Me."

Justin's brow furrowed and he didn't turn to face Noah. Noah sighed slightly. "Dad, I'm…I'm a sidekick! I washed out at power placement!"

Justin turned to face him with a false smile which quickly faded. "_WASHED OUT?_" he roared. After watching his son's face for a second or two, he remarked, "Hatchet…" and slammed the table in frustration. Audrey and the rest of the study group turned towards the kitchen upon hearing the loud bang.

"Didn't make it big time so he thinks he can pass some judgment on some _real_ heroes' kids, huh? Oh it's a power trip, Noah, Sonic Boom? Try Gym Teacher Man." Justin snatched up the cordless phone angrily and started punching in a phone number. "Dad, what are you doing?" Noah asked anxiously. "Calling the school! Tuition we paid…" In Justin's anger he smashed the phone in his hands. This didn't stop him however, he simply opened a drawer full of duplicate phones, evidently they needed a frequent solution for such an accident.

"Dad, it's not Coach Boomer, okay, it's me! I don't have any powers!" Once Noah said this, Justin's mouth hung open, and he stared at Noah in shock. "But you never said…I mean…You made it seem like…"

"Like I had super strength, like you?" Noah finished. "But, I don't…"

Just then Justin suddenly seemed to get a wave of optimism. He gripped his son's shoulders and exclaimed, "But you _will_! You're just a late bloomer, that's all!"

As his dad relinquished his grip on his shoulders, Noah said, "Maybe…maybe not. But I don't care, because the fact of the matter is, I'm proud to be a sidekick." He began walking back to the living room with a bottle of soda, then suddenly he turned back to face his dad. "Actually, I'm proud to be _Hero Support_." With that he left, his Dad upset and speechless.

As Noah walked back to his friends, he acted as if nothing had happened, even though they had heard the entire argument between Noah and Justin from the Living Room. He sat down and grabbed his homework sheet. "So I think we covered the undead…what's next?" Everyone just stared at him sympathetically. "What?" Audrey just shook her head and they all focused their attention back to their studying.

Meanwhile Justin and Courtney were down in the Secret Sanctum discussing everything. Justin was sitting down and rubbing his temples in a stressed manner while Courtney watched him, hands on her hips. "All I ever wanted for him was to save the world. To just…feel that. Once." Justin said as he looked over at Courtney. She shook her head and replied, "That's a lot to put on a fourteen-year-old's shoulders, Justin."

Justin rose up from his desk. "Oh come on, Courtney! When I was his age I could put a truck on my shoulders!" he walked over to the pool table briskly with a pool stick. He tried to shoot the ball but failed when he instead poked a whole straight through the ball.

Courtney followed him. "Oh come on Honey, I know you're disappointed. So am I? You don't think I didn't want to see my son fly?"

"Or have super strength." Justin added.

"…Or fly." Courtney repeated. "But we can't change who he is. Not unless we drop him into a vat of toxic waste." Justin pulled off his fake glasses and opened his mouth as if to say something. "Justin!" Courtney exclaimed, disgusted.

"Oh I know, where would we even find a vat of…"

"_Justin!_" Courtney shrieked once again.

"I'm just…I'm thinking!" Justin defended, replacing the glasses over his eyes.

"Noah's a great kid; this isn't the end of the world! So what if we aren't the Stronghold three, the greatest superhero family the world has ever seen! But we _will_ be the Stronghold three, the greatest _family_ the world has ever seen." Courtney tried to motivate Justin and convince him that Noah's lack of superpowers was okay.

And it worked.

Justin looked up at Courtney with growing enthusiasm. "You're right…you're right, and he can always go into real estate!"

**So there you have it, the next chapter! I know it's been a while. I've been really lazy and it was my turn. But here it is! The only reason we resolved to continue this story is because so many liked it, so I hope you're all happy! :D Until next time, Ciao!**


End file.
